Everybody has a Dark side
by SweetKlainekisses
Summary: Kurt Hummel must save the lives of his son and his friends. But what happens when you start falling in love with the person that is trying to kill you?


**So I got the inspiration for this from Kelly Clarkson Dark Side. I think this might be different from anything you guys have read so without further ado here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Kurt Hummel ran down the streets of New York from someone he couldn't see. But just because he couldn't see them it didn't mean they weren't on the side of evil. Kurt wasn't one to judge but he knew who these people were and he also knew that they were after him and after his ability. He didn't know why they wanted it but he knew he had to make sure no one got their hands on it as it could destroy the world if someone took it from him. He looked over his shoulder and saw someone in a black suit running towards him with a gun pointed at his head. Kurt closed his eyes and thought of England, the place he had always gone when things got hard and all of a sudden he found himself in London. People were looking at him, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Some people even ran away screaming. Kurt ran down the nearest alleyway and teleported out of there to another part of London where he knew he would be safe. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and found himself in another alleyway and thankfully no one was around to see him use his ability. He walked slowly out of where he was and onto the busy street.

He was pushed and shoved by the many people that he walked passed. He knew they weren't trying to be rude so Kurt just ignored them and carried on walking. He knew that those people that were following him could not follow him to London so he was safe here, or at least he hoped he was for the time being. Kurt walked a little further down the street and saw a little coffee shop. He pushed open the shop door and walked in, the strong smell of coffee hitting his nostrils. The smell made him want coffee. It had been a while since he had had some and he wondered how he went so long without any. Normally he would have collapsed because there was no caffeine in his body. He walked slowly up to the counter and looked down at the menu which was imprinted into the counter. He licked his lips as most of the coffees sounded so good he could have all of them he if has the money for all of them but sadly he didn't do he would just go with the same drink he had at the coffee shop near his apartment in new York, a Grande non-fat mocha.

"Can I have a Grande non-fat mocha please?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face at the thought of the warm liquid falling down his throat and into his stomach.

The young woman behind the counter smiled and went to work on making Kurt's coffee order. Kurt slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and thankfully he had a five pound note in there from his holiday to England a few days ago. The woman came back to the counter and handed Kurt his coffee before taking the money from Kurt. The hot feelings from the mug gave Kurt another smile. He hadn't felt heat like this for a while as it was only a warm feeling he could get from a coffee. He opened up his hand and his spare change was dropped into his hand. He smiled at the woman and walked quickly over to a spare table. The only one he could see which was free was one by the window, which seemed perfect to Kurt as he could look out and see the passing people and just day dream. He sat down and took a small sip from his coffee before digging into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He opened his contacts and scrolled down the screen, looking for someone to call, to explain everything to. He finally saw her name and pressed the call button. The ringing tone didn't go on for too long as within a few seconds there was a voice at the other end of the phone

"Kurt, where are you? Quinn and I were getting worried as you haven't been round to collect Rory" The voice who could now be told as a woman moaned down the phone

"Aw Rach don't start. I am having the day from hell right now. Someone from the Nexus was following me so I had to teleport to London to get away from them. I don't think you Quinn and Rory are safe there so can you get here?" Kurt asked her, looking out of the window wondering if anyone was watching him and taking another sip from his coffee, letting the warm liquid slip down his throat.

Rachel was quite for a few minutes which got Kurt a little bit scared. He started to think that someone had got to them and had taken them or something. Not only would they of taken his friends but they would of taken his son, the only thing he had left of his first love, Sebastian Smythe. If it wasn't for the Nexus killing him then Kurt would still have Sebastian and he would have seen how much Rory has grown in the past few years since his death.

"Kurt? We can get on a plane now and be there as soon as possible. But can't you teleport here and get us?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound scared

"I wish I could but the Nexus could have the house under twenty four hour watch and they don't know that you Quinn and Rory have an ability so the three of you are safe but if they see me teleporting in there then your cover might be blown and then you will be on the run" Kurt explained

Suddenly the line went dead and Rachel's voice was replaced by a male voice, a voice that Kurt didn't know.

"You're friends and son are dead if you do not return to New York and turn yourself into us by this time tomorrow" and then the line went dead without another word.

Kurt started to worry about what he would do and what was going to happen to him. One thing he did know was that he had to turn himself in to the Nexus. That was something he had to do no matter what. He couldn't let his friends and son get killed because he was selfish. His son wouldn't have his father's there but at least his friends could tell him what his father's did for him. Kurt would be doing this in Sebastian's and Rory's honour and that was something that wouldn't change. Kurt finished his coffee and ran out from the coffee shop, not wasting another second in London when he had to get back to New York, to save the lives of people he loved.

**End of chapter one. Sorry it is short but that is all I could write at this time. Hope you like it and enjoy the next few chapters.**


End file.
